Demonio Strada
(Midfielder) |number = 10 |element = Fire |team = Team K (captain) |seiyuu = Suzuki Chihiro |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! |debut_anime = Episode 090}} Demonio Strada (デモーニオ・ストラーダ, Demōnio Sutorāda) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He is the captain and a midfielder of Team K. Profile Background Demonio used to play soccer in the suburbs of Italy along with the rest of Team K. Due to the boys' shared dream of playing in the nationals, Kageyama (known as Mr. K then) sought them out and offered them a deal. If they joined him they would be able to play in the nationals. He was a huge fan of Fideo, until he joined Team K in which he saw himself as superior and looked down on the rest of Orpheus. Appearance He is meant to be a look-alike of Kidou, however they are easily distinguishable as not only are the color of his goggles different, but the style of cape as well. Demonio also has differing hair and skin color, along with different eyebrows. His ponytail is also noticeably lower than Kidou's, it is tied nearer the nape of the neck, meaning it is visible on the lower side, whereas Kidou's seems to be sticking up near the top and therefore can be seen over his scalp. The only actual way that they are considered similar are through their soccer playing style (Demonio is shown to have a very similar style, being the control tower of the team as well as having a Penguin shot) and the fact that they wear capes and goggles. Personality Demonio is actually a very nice boy. However, under the influence of Kageyama, he began to yearn being the ultimate the same way Fubuki had wanted to be perfect. Demonio is shown to have strong leadership skills along with a very upbeat personality. Plot He appeared when Mister K became coach of Orpheus. As the captain of Team K, they were to have a match against Orpheus to see which would be the team representing Italy. He approached Sakuma while he was searching for Kidou to give a warning to him. Due to their similar appearance, Sakuma mistook him for Kidou at first. When the match started, it was revealed that Demonio was a player meant to surpass Kidou, Kageyama's previous "masterpiece". Demonio had a similar playing style, however he thought everything out one step further. However midway through the match his body began to act weird, and Orpheus was able to score. It was revealed that Demonio had taken the RH program as an experiment, and that his body was rejecting the program. One of the effects of this was his eyes losing their focus. After a speech from Endou and Kidou, Team K decided to just play their own soccer instead of trying to be the ultimate. They depart after the match. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! In the third game, first you must defeat Team K on Hirai Shinzou's taisen route to recruit him. Then select him in the machine to recruit him. He will appear in Italy's national area at the football field. To battle him, you must have Kidou in your team. You only have to battle him 1 time. ''Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Demonio, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Honor of the European tradition (欧州伝統の名誉) *'Player': Lubbock Henktacker *'Player': Choi Chang Soo *'Item': Teikoku's Strategy Notes (帝国の戦略ノート, randomly dropped by a soccer team in Teikoku Gakuen) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3240 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Demonio, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Perfect Bunting (パーフェクト万国旗, randomly dropped from Team Spark at Fuyukai's taisen route) *'Player': Lycopene *'Photo': Novel Book (奇抜な本の写真, taken at the Ton Gattle Republic's hospital 1F) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2210 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Demonio, his QR code needs to be scanned first. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Koutei Penguin-kun 1gou (皇帝ペンギンくん1号, randomly dropped from Masuraozu (スラオズ) in Inazuma Town) *'Item': Perfect Bunting (パーフェクト万国旗, randomly dropped from Bad Enders (バッドエンダーズ) at Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Topic': Recently Read Books (最近読んだ本の話題, obtained on at Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Topic': Thug (乱暴者の話題, obtained at Gurdon's station) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * (Only in the Taisen Route matches) ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Only in the Taisen Route matches) ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (Only in the Dark Heroes) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Inazuma '10' *'Inazuma Legend' *'PENGUIN' *'Sekai Senbatsu' *'The Mids' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'-KAGE-' *'Dark Heroes' *'Ignites D' *'Sekai Senbatsu' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Night Viper' *'Dark Heroes' *'Team Spark' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'-KAGE-' *'Dark Heroes' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' *'Sekai Senbatsu Kai' Trivia *His name is a pun on Kidou's name: in Italian, "demonio" means "demon" while "strada" means "path"; at the same way, in Japanese, the two kanji for "Kidou" (鬼道) can be also read as "Oni"(鬼), which means "demon", and "Michi"(道), which means "path". *In Inazuma Eleven 3, he learns 3 moves Kidou also can use/learned in the previous games. *The dub name, Giulio Acuto, is the Italian translation for Jude Sharp. *While his eyes just blurred out in the anime, in the game he loses his eyesight completely. *His goggles have the same function as Kidou's. *He is the only member of Team K who isn't named after a gemstone. Navigation Category:Captains Category:Original series characters